celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Daybreak Beach
Daybreak Beach is a world in the Kingdom Hearts Universe, and is revealed to be the world that was one of the first to be plunged into darkness, being the largest world fragment that made up the End of the World. This territory is not canon to the Kingdom Hearts series, but instead is an original world unique to Celestial Refresh as part of an on-going storyline. Background Known more widely as The End of the World, Daybreak Beach was once one of the most dangerous and darkest places in the Kingdom Hearts universe. It was largely a dark abyss out in the deepest recesses of space, and was made up of several fragments of worlds that had been consumed by the darkness in the universe, many of which destroyed by Ansem, his nobody, or Organization XIII. Sora finally unlocked the way to this world near the very end of his first journey with the Keyblade. After locking all of the world hearts away from the darkness, and liberating Hallow Bastion from Maleficent and her villainous group, Sora set out to end the darkness plaguing the worlds once and for all, and liberate his best friend Riku from the clutches of his wouldbe possessor, 'Ansem', also known as Xehanort's Heartless. After fighting countless heartless, and destroying some of the toughest dark denizens of his universe, Sora finally confronted Xehanort's Heartless, who had apparently taken full control over Riku. After several heated fights in the deepest depths of The End of the World, the Heartless finally beckons to Kingdom Hearts, which appears behind a huge door. Much to the Seeker's surprise, light pours forth from the door and allegedly destroys him, freeing Riku who in turn with the help of Sora and Mickey seal the door away for good. Multiverse Timeline In the multiverse, the End of the World was still one of the most dangerous territories anyone could venture into, and several higher level quests took place there. One of the most notable of these quests was a journey by none other than the fake Ansem himself, who sought to once again harness the power of Kingdom Hearts. Along the way, he ran into his nobody, Xemnas, and the two had a massive battle. In the end, the Heartless overpowered the Nobody, forced them to become one once more, and used the power of Kingdom Hearts to become whole, leading to the rebirth of Xehanort. Alaric of Multiverse Garden has made excursions into the place, seeking to purge it of its darkness, and claim it in the name of his faction and his Emperor. Finally, Roxas and Namine journeyed deep into the heart of the world, where Roxas succeeded in finally restoring light to it by using his keyblade on the grand lock. Most of the worlds that had made up the End of the World scattered to the corners of the universe, but the largest piece - Daybreak Beach - remained in the same area of space, and is now completely uninhabited. There have been a few Dwarves spotted in Daybreak Beach, as well as odd creatures here and there. Frank West has seen them himself, and an Elvish Mage named Merrill has recently attempted to add a little green to the world. Time will tell if she's successful. Recently two Shinobi arrived on the beach, however, due to the fatigue of being sucked into the Multiverse they feel unconscious and were separated. They are now searching for each other. A Garden Halloween event was held at the Beach, with the students placing a good deal of time and effort into having a good event. Miraculously, the party was not plagued with a zombie invasion, raid, or the like. Regions Beachside Villa The only populated part of the world discovered so far, the Beachside Villa refers to the Garden Campus on the beach and the villas surrounding it which house the students who are currently attending classes there. There are also a few houses there for non-students, as a few shops have been opened up by non-Garden personnel to capitalize on a world with no competitors yet, but they are just getting started. Due to the heavy Garden presence in the area, this region is relatively safe. The Shy Guy shuttle port is also in this area. The Volcano Located east of the Beachside Villa area is a large volcano that serves as the only major landmark which can be seen on any part of the world's main island. Since it isn't part of any mountain range, it is quite an easy hike for travelers to get to, and has become somewhat a popular spot for Garden students to slip away to in their spare time. Much to the delight of the tourists and students, natural forming hot springs were found near the summit of the volcano not too long ago. The volcano itself does not appear to be active, so it would be possible to explore its interior. No one has actually done so yet, though, so there is no telling if there are heartless or nobodies lurking there. Daybreak Valley On the far side of the volcano is a ravine cut deeply into the heart of the island. Considering the main island's size, the ravine is a rather odd natural landmark, and dips way below sea level. Because of the natural light that constantly pours into every crevice, though, the area has been dubbed "Daybreak Valley" and is actually a pretty popular spot for Garden students to practice their climbing, jumping, and navigational skills. There have been a few encounters with heartless and nobodies in this area. Garden keeps the place mostly secure, but there are rumors that danger lurks inside the cave at the very end of the valley. The Cave At the farthest end of the valley from everything else on the island is a large cave. Those who know of the world back when it was still torn apart by darkness speculate that it is a large "scar" of sorts; basically a part of the world that never truly healed even after being restored by Roxas, Riku and Namine. The cave itself leads to a vast underground crevasse which seems to stretch beyond the eastern shoreline of the main island itself. Very few travelers or Garden students go very far into the cave, but there has been talk of converting it into an exam location for students. Heartless, and other monsters are quite plentiful in the depths of the cave, but guards at the entrance ensure they do not make it outside very far. The Deep Crater A massive hole in the very heart of The Cave, the Deep Crater is what remains of the darkness that was once The End of the World. Due to the amount of damage the world sustained in its home universe, there was apparently a part of it that just couldn't be restored, even after the world's heart was healed by Roxas, Riku and Namine. Since the Door to Darkness relocated itself to the jungle just beyond the island's beach, no one is sure why the supply of heartless in this area seem endless, but some speculate there may be something lurking within causing it. Inhabitants Few and far between. Most people that visit don't even see anyone, due to lack of resources needed to sustain more than a few people. But it's a great place for kids and students to have Bikini Beach Party Barbeques! Tribes of savages can be found scattered here and there across the world, communication is difficult however, and they don't seem to want to integrate with the rest of the Multiverse. Bestiary Heartless make up a lot of this worlds population, although they are slowly losing their hold on the world. See also Links to other wiki articles. * Link External links Links off-wiki. Category:Locations Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Crossroad Cluster Category:CR Originals Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Middle Ring